


Our Late Nights

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Before all of the drama, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/M, Ice Cream, Late Nights, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, stucky/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: On any normal night, this would not be common. Most nights they are in bed or at least in bed reading or doing something until Lizzie falls asleep. But tonight is a full moon which means that Lizzie is more active. So in Buck's mind, the best thing to do is to give her sugar (in Steve's mind that is still not a good idea) and this is how the night continued.





	Our Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves, 
> 
> This is my first Avenger OC fanfic on this platform and I am looking forward to it. I have been going through a rough spot lately but writing is helping a bit. This is actually work from my Tumblr account that has zero notes on it so that is really nice. So please enjoy and this may turn into a full on book but let me know what you think. 
> 
> With Love,   
> Raven

It was late in the evening when sudden giggling was heard from the kitchen of the avenger compound. In the kitchen was a woman who was sitting in the countertop with blue hair and large gray wings that were folded onto her back with a sweater that was a dress on her. Next was a man with blonde hair and very muscular who was leaning on the counter next to the winged woman with sweatpants but no shirt.  Finally, there was another muscular man with a metal arm and shoulder-length brown hair who was getting ice cream out of the freezer with joggers and a tank top on.

In Steve's opinion, it was Bucky's fault for this. He should have never mentioned the idea of ice cream to her and then they would never be in the kitchen at all. They would all be in bed and Steve could be reading his Harry Potter book. But he loved them for it, he loved their spontaneous relationship full of the most unexpected things at any time of the day. 

“Bucky, can you please get me cheesecake ice cream?” asked the winged woman.

“Sure doll, regular or chocolate?” called Bucky from the freezer. 

“Regular please.” said the woman, Lizzie. 

Steve, the blonde man, went over to the freezer next to Bucky and examined the options of the ice cream. Because it was Tony Stark, they had several flavors of ice cream because of Lizzie and Clint, who on a regular basis would eat two pints of ice cream a week.  Steve grabbed a pint of chocolate while Bucky got a pint of cookie dough and sat on a bar stool on either side of Lizzie.

Lizzie shifted, trying to reach a spoon for her ice cream and accidentally sat on a delicate part of her wings. She gently winced and grabbed a spoon.

“Are you okay, Darling?” asked Steve as he watched her wince grabbing the spoon. 

“Yeah, fine. I just sat on a sensitive part of my wings,” said Lizzie, brushing off the decreasing pain from the tip of her wing. 

“Doll, if you need help you could just ask,” Bucky said moving some of Lizzie’s teal hair to behind her ear to expose the several earrings in her ear. 

Lizzie nodded silently. She, in all honesty, did not ask for help, she was supposed to help people. It had to happen at least three times a week that anyone on the Avenger team that she could ask for help. Just last week she tried to fix a shower curtain that she knocked down with her wings and tried to fix it herself. Tony then installed a bigger shower so that she did not have to worry about knocking any shower curtains over.

Lizzie moved her body to look at the wall of windows in the kitchen and stared at the stars. She found them so mysterious and wonderful at the same time. Bucky and Steve one night took her out to Central Park to go stargazing and that was the happiest they ever claimed to see her.

Steve took his spoon and then put it into Lizzie’s. After pulling away from her gaze from the window, she then witnessed most likely the most horrifying thing she has ever seen.

“Steven Grant Rogers! I know that your mother taught you that you should never steal another person's ice cream.” cried Lizzie. 

Bucky was trying to hold in his laughter and was enjoying the show with his own pint almost halfway through.

Steve smiled at Lizzie, “What are you going to do about it, Angel?”

This lead for Lizzie to wonder what she could do to Steve that would require her to not get up from her spot on the counter. She then smiled at poor Steve and ate a big spoonful of ice cream, not big enough for a brain freeze though.

Steve looked at her in horror and looked over at Bucky just to see him looking at them in adoration.

“Oh, Stevie!” Lizzie said in a sing-song voice. She then started to pepper Steve’s face in kisses with very cold lips. 

Steve was one of the very few people in this world that always remained with a body temperature of 115 degrees Fahrenheit.

“Lizzie,” cried out Steve in between laughter, “Please forgive me, I will never steal any more ice cream from you.” 

Bucky laughed at the two being absolutely adorable. Then Steve and Lizzie looked at each other and smiled, sharing a knowing look with each other than at Bucky.

“Oh, please don’t. My Loves, what did I ever do to deserve this?” pleaded Bucky as Lizzie and Steve practically tackled him in butterfly kisses all over his face with cold lips. 

Soon after the ice kisses were over and they were all in their large bed with Lizzie in the middle with her wings spread out a little so that it is a bit more comfortable to sleep on. Bucky and Steve each had an arm around her that joined hands in the middle. They were happy and content with each other.

Steve looked over at Bucky and whispered, “These kinds of nights always seem to make her tired.”

Both of the men looked down at their angel and realized that she was already asleep with her soft gray wings cradling her in some sort of way and her oversized sweater making her look like a cuddly bird. Steve then kissed Bucky then Lizzie on their lips and whispered good night and fell into sleep.

Bucky sighed, softly drifting off to sleep and wondering what he did to deserve the two best people in his life even with his past. They accepted him and they never planned to let them go.


End file.
